1) Field of the invention
The invention relates to a device that can be clipped on the urethral catheter immediately external to the male and female urethral meatus after the catheter is inserted while using the straps attached to the catheter holder to anchor it on the patient's waist so that the draining position of the catheter can be maintained. Single or double layers of condom rubber dressing is provided between the catheter holder and the straps anchoring points around the penis in the male to assist in stabilizing the catheter in alignment with the male urethra to prevent the catheter tip from slipping out of the urethra since there is a mobile portion of penile urethra between the urethral catheter holder and base of the penis. A device suitable for female use consists of a urethral catheter holder with a shorter rim extension. The rim extension is padded with a donut shaped air filled cushion or foam pad impregnated with antimicrobial agent to minimize trauma to the urethral meatus and provide an antiseptic to reduce nosocomial urinary tract infection. There may or may not be a pliable perineal shield extending outwardly from the rim extension of the catheter holder. The perineal shield is the female counter part of the fixation device that is the condom in the male. The present device is an improvement of my original invention patent number 5,368,575 for different purpose. The basic function and usage of the present invention is to provide means of fixation to the Foley catheter with the balloon deflated in the patient who has been confused and tends to pull the Foley catheter involuntarily, to prevent trauma to the urethra while maintaining the antiseptic means to prevent catheter associated urinary tract infection. The stadium shape rim extension of the catheter holder provides a housing space for the male urethral meatus and antiseptic to be in direct contact without exposure. The foam pad within the catheter holder permits a smooth grip to a Foley catheter without compromising the lumen of the Foley catheter and inflation and deflation tube of the balloon.
Dissimilar to the conventional external condom and its catheter with an extended tube for the draining bag, present invention is designed to fix the indwelling urethral catheter, not the external non indwelling urethral catheter, in place without the balloon inflated within the urinary bladder.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Many patients whether they are admitted to acute care in the hospital or the Skilled Nursing Facility wear a Foley catheter either on a long term or a short term basis. A balloon of the Foley catheter is usually inflated in the urinary bladder to maintain it's draining condition in the body. Many patients become confused while they are acutely ill. Foley catheters are frequently pulled out by themselves with the balloon inflated. Profuse urethral bleeding frequently results, conventional management usually consists of restraint by applying a mitten on their hands and strapping them on the bedsides or taping the urethral catheter on the penis. Nevertheless, the confused patient invariably manages to pull the catheter out prior to the awareness of the nurses. Ascending urinary tract infection frequently occur through urethral meatus within a few days after the Foley catheter is inserted. The antiseptic ointment such as Neosporin (Neomycin Sulfate-Polymyxin B Sulfate) or Betadine (Providone-Iodine) ointment are routinely applied to the external urethral meatus to lubricate the urethral mucosa and to prevent ascending urinary tract infection in anyone who wears the indwelling Foley catheter in the present practice. However, the ointment will soon be removed by the covering linen or patient's underwear and become air dry without proper covering protection, and ascending urinary tract infection through contamination to external urethral meatus soon follows.